


Oh, You've Stolen My Heart Cowboy

by Neramushino



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babies, Children, Farmer Sasuke, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Fic, Romance, Western, babysitter, farmer - Freeform, manny - Freeform, nanny - Freeform, parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neramushino/pseuds/Neramushino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips as he slowly stood up with the little girl on his hip like it was natural. " She said she wanted to give her dad some flowers so he could feel better and she promised to return these as soon as possible." Sasuke felt his face heat up as he stared at the other. <br/>"Ah, she's pretty polite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, You've Stolen My Heart Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy this story. If you have any questions send me a message and all that. Otherwise, have a good day/night.

A man rose an old wooden axe above his head and swung down on the wooden log that sat on an old, cut up stump. The afternoon sun shined over his body, sweat glistening as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, the other resting the axe on his shoulder.

 

"It's gettin' pretty late, I should be done chopping wood for the day." He murmured to himself as he pushed his axe into the stump in the ground. 

 

"Pa, Kashi's got a black eye cause he grabbed Rukas ass!"

 

The man ran a strong calloused hand through his short black hair, his eyebrows furrowing in agitation as he let out a sigh. "Didn't I tell you not to say 'ass’? You aren't old enough to be cursing." The short girl put her hands on her hips, her light blonde eyebrows pulled down and a pout on her cute lips. "Pa, you're not listenin' to the important stuff! Kashi's got a BLACK EYE!" The father gave a small smile, his tired dark brown eyes taking in the little spitfire he raised. "Yea, I heard you the first time Tsunade. He probably deserved it, the fast little buzzard." Tsunade grabbed onto his hand, her eyes lighting up as she babbled on continuously about her day and how "I punched that perv Jiraiya cause he was flipping up the skirts of them girls at the corner shop! Broke his nose Pa, I broke his nose!" 

 

A little bit later, when the sun had finally disappeared into the mountainside and the stars had begun to show, the father and daughter appeared on the worn down path to their family farm. 

 

The farm was around ten acres large, a fairly good deal considering many had been moving to the plains ever since the government had decided to give land out for practically nothing. The family sold cattle and horses, as well as the best strawberries known to man. They were a prospering group, very comfortable with their lives. 

 

"Pah, you're back! I got Kakashi a cold towel to put on his eye because he said a dolly-fish hit him with its flipper!" A smiling little girl ran towards the tired father, her arms open wide as she tried to take as much of the older man as she could. The most she could fit her tiny arms around though was one of his dirt covered pants legs. "I heard Shizune, and it's Dolphin kid.”

 

Tsunade gave a triumphant humph, a smile lighting up her face once more as she looked down her nose as Shizune. “I told Pa already that Kashi got his eye hit! He said Kashi deserved it!” At this she had raised her voice and aimed her body as Kashi who was situated on an old worn leather couch. 

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye before angling himself away from Tsunade and his father's eyes. “It wasn't a big deal, he just got embarrassed.” He murmured under his breath, his eye narrowed and eyebrows drawn down. 

Sasuke gave a tired sigh before wiping a hand down his face. His kids were all a handful, but he wouldn't trade them for the world. “Kakashi, you know you're not supposed to touch anyone without their permission, especially Iruka. You know the boys got one hell of a temper. Now you sit down and think about what you did. You should know pulling on someone pigtails or bullying them isn't the way to really get their attention.” Kakashi merely looked at the other through one heavy lidded eye before nodding. Sasuke wasn’t really sure whether the boy got the point but he wasn't going to push it. If the kid had to learn the hard way then that was the way he was going to have to learn.


End file.
